Apparatus having two capabilities, operable at separate times, wherein one of the capabilities provides for the projection of a light image created from a film image to a viewing screen are well known. The apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,064 to Sone et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,033 to Watanabe; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,767 to Yanagi et al are representative of such apparatus. The other capability provided by such prior art apparatus is that of providing a latent image of the image carried on a film at a photosensitive medium presented on a rotating drum from which a print of the latent image can be made using various well known electrophotographic development process mechanisms.
Such prior art arrangements are desirable when an operator needs a print of the image being viewed at the time the operator is viewing the image on a viewing screen. If the print is actually wanted at another location, the print must be made and then physically taken to such location. Further, while the prior art apparatus enables the operator to observe an image carried by a film on the viewing screen, if a print of an observed image is desired at some later time, the imaged film must be retrieved and the image located. Further, the quality of the print obtained by directing the imaged film at the viewing screen to a photosensitive medium is limited by the quality of the image.